Bethyl Prompt Collection!
by hdixon
Summary: Here is a collection of my Bethyl prompts from Tumblr! I will be updating this with every new prompt I get! Feel free to leave prompt/suggestions in the reviews and I will add them to the collection!
1. Famous

**Prompt: **"I got an idea for a bethyl prompt : Daryl is a rockstar and Beth is his biggest fan :) I don't have much to add to it though."

Everybody in the world knew who he was, especially 18-year-old Beth Greene, who had barely left her family's farm, much less traveled the _entire globe._ Her older sister Maggie had always thought her childish for falling head-over-heels for somebody she had never seen anywhere other than their livingroom television or her laptop. Whenever Beth saw his face on the screen, his long hair, his trademark bikers jacket with angel's wings sewn in the back, and Beth's personal favorite, his good looks, her heart lept with longing to meet him in real life. She had never loved him to the point of knowing his band's lyrics or fighting over Twitter for him, but she loved him enough on the inside to know that she was truly Daryl Dixon's biggest fan.

It was a sunny spring Monday and Hershel (their father) had asked them to go to the well and water the cattle while he finished his regular business. Golden-green fields of wheat and wildflowers stretched for miles up to the edge of the horizon as far as they could see, waving in the wind at them as they walked silently through them, listening to the bustling noise it made. The only sound between them was the clink of their metal buckets and the squish of their sneakers in the dewy ground. Finally, Maggie broke the silence to talk about something Beth probably couldn't have cared less about, but she pretended to listen intently, turning her ear over to her sister.

"You know who's coming to our stadium tonight?" Beth rolled her eyes, expecting it to be some folk singer her sister loved, and she looked up at her sister, stopping to face her next to the well. "No." she quaintly shook her head and bent over to get the water and Maggie did the same as she spoke. "That Dale man." Maggie paused to wipe her forehead after splashing water from the well all over her face, but Beth's eyes were wide and she had stopped working completely. "What? Daryl? You mean _Daryl?" _Maggie continued getting water from the well, not paying attention to her sister's excited tone. "Yeah, that. Daddy got you tickets, but he told me not to tell you until you got all your stuff done." Beth had dropped the bucket and was standing there with her eyes like a wide with excitement. "Oh, for _God sakes_, stop acting like such a child! You look like a deer in headlights. They're just damn tickets for a concert that 13 year-old girls go to. Grow _up_, Beth!" Maggie rolled her eyes again and slapped her in the shoulder playfully. She bent over and snatched Beth's bucket of spilled water off the muddy ground, saying "Good thing it's for the cows." she said, filling it and showing it into Beth's limp arms and sloshing it all down her pale blue tanktop. "UGH!" she yelled in disgust as the cool water seeped through to her stomach, sticking to her body. "Bitch!" Maggie cackled and Beth turned on her heel, throwing the bucket back at Maggie as she stormed back to the farmhouse to change.

Beth rushed over to the mirror that hung on the back of her door, looking at herself. She didn't look anything like the plain, delicate, young Beth as she usually did- she looked mature. She had chosen a brand new black dress that hugged her legs and made her look much older, clicking her feet on the floor to remind herself that _she_ was wearing black heels. She was proud of herself for looking so grown up, her golden-blonde hair flowing in curly locks down just past her shoulders and she swiped her lips one last time with her sisters pale pink lipgloss before strutting down the hall to show her sister how she looked.

She had been bobbing her head to the music next to her annoyed sister all night, but at least Maggie had agreed to get her a beer with her ID. She was dancing around and singing along when suddenly, she looked to the grass floor of the outside stadium. There she saw it- the most beautiful thing she had seen all night: a shiny, black, laminated card about the size of her hand that was hanging on a blank lanyard. She picked it up, her heart racing, looking around wildly to make sure nobody saw what she had in her hands. Beth couldn't believe her eyes and so she read it over and over just to be sure that the writing didn't magically change between each line. Maggie was eyeing her confusedly, and finally shoved her. "What's that?" Maggie said, snatching the pass out of her hands, reading it, and then rolling her eyes once again as she handed it back to Beth. "Hey-" Maggie started, but paused as she grabbed the lanyard, read the name inscribed on it, and started speaking again, "Gabrielle. Its almost two, you've gotta be back there by 2:30. You should go if you're gonna make it back there." Maggie smiled keenly and shoved her sister toward the stadium. "Beth, GO!" She yelled above the crowd and Beth gave a feeble wave before turning around and sprinting toward the stadium with excitement.

**A/n:** I think I might make this into a story instead of leaving it a lonely, unfinished one-shot! What do you guys think?


	2. Back To Being Friends

**Prompt: **"Daryl didn't know how they ended up like this, it was almost like they were being back to friends and there was something about her he still couldn't shake."

**Daryl didn't know how they ended up like this, it was almost like they were back to being friends and there was something about her he still couldn't shake. **He and Beth had just hit it off barely a month before, but yet for some reason he couldn't explain he found himself sitting next to her awkwardly as she quietly flipped through the pages of a year-old water stained _Wedding Weekly _catalog. She was touchy as well- she didn't want to fool around, talk, or even hug him goodnight. She was shy and if there was ever a time when she didn't come to dinner, he knew she was always by the window in their bedroom alone, reading as usual. He didn't let it bother him, mostly because he was new to 'girl stuff' and he was too afraid to ask Rick if this was normal. Flipping the pages nonchalantly, she suddenly stopped mid-flip. "Daryl?" he noticed a crack in her usually gental voice, and he turned immediately to her to make sure she was alright.

He didn't answer right away because he didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he put an arm over her shoulder to comfort her. If he knew anything about Beth, it was that she hated loneliness. He hated when she was lonely and unhappy, but he was lonely and unhappy too. Although they were in a relationship, she still treated him like they were just friends and he was getting well over it.

"You okay?" he asked in his usual tone of scratchy southerness but Beth didn't respond or look up at him, she only held the page in her hand. It was crinkled, but on a blue background surrounded by illegible swirly pink writing a blonde woman was smiling brightly in a flowy white dress, holding hands with what he expected to be a man, but couldn't see the page for she was shaking so violently that it was hard to see past her hand.

"Beth?" he sat up and leaned closer to her, throwing the dusty paperback book he was pretending to read onto the bed beside him and trying to get a good look at her face. He was confused and new to the world of having a girlfriend, so he just kind of awkwardly patted her on the back and tried to hug her.

As Daryl leaned over onto her shoulder to make her feel better, she whipped her head up to look at him and headbutted him in the nose. He felt a quick split of pain in his mouth and shot backwards abruptly. He didn't check to see if it was bleeding, but his question was answered in a short second by the warm trickle of crimson liquid slipping down his lip and into the his mouth. Beth slapped a hand to her mouth and fresh tears joined the ones already staining her cheeks.

"I'm fine, see?" he said, putting his knuckle up to his nose and wincing slightly as he showed her how it 'didn't hurt', while they both knew perfectly well it did. "It ain't your fault." he tried to sound comforting, but the way her lip was trembling told him that something was definitely wrong, and this wasn't going to make his (or hers) situation any better.

Beth closed her eyes to fight tears, succeeding slightly and he tried to hug her again. This time she let him wrap his arms around her and she fell into the side of his stomach, causing him to utter an "oof!". When she gathered her bearings, she still didn't look up from his lap where she was curled into a panting ball.

His cheeks were pink and he had no idea what he was doing, but he tried to comfort her again by rubbing her back with his left hand as he moved his right hand to his lap. She grabbed his right hand and held it up to her warm, wet cheek and fell nearly silent.

"What, um, what's wrong?" he stammered. Daryl was definitely not used to talking like this, but he decided to go with it. Beth didn't answer him at first, but instead just sat there, occasionally sniffling.

"I- I don't know." her usually confident and gentle voice was an extremely quiet squeak that was barely audible. This was the breaking point of Daryl's heart- and his patience. He wasn't really one to deal with another persons emotions, but he could certainly try. His nose was still bleeding profusely, but he didn't have a hand free to stop it so he just let it flow down his face uncomfortably.

"Its okay." he said, bending over and pecking her forehead like he had done the night she had wondered aimlessly into his bedroom their first night together, and ever since she had just slept with him (although not once how Daryl would have occasionally preferred it).

After ten minutes of just sitting there with Beth laying on his lap, clasping his hand in hers, and not saying a word, she finally said something.

"What if I hadn't survived?" she whispered, "What if I never saw you again?" Beth was obviously still depressed at seeing that picture of those two happy models (who wouldn't be after what had happened to her?) but he didn't know how to help her.

"You did. 'Doesn't matter what could've happened. You're here now, with me, and Rick, and the group." She had an ugly scar over her face where she had been shot and the people at ASZ had cleaned the wounds. Beth wasn't wrong, though. She was lucky to have survived that, it was crazy and unlikely that she had. And to top the matter, she had crawled out of her own grave and clammered all the way to this new place with a stranger.

"I don't know how I would'a lived without you." it was so unlike him that he shocked himself when the words came out of his mouth, but he wasn't lying and Beth knew he was telling the truth. She rolled over so that she was looking up at him from his lap and still holding his hand tightly, a smile spreading across her face.

He writhed his hand out from underneath her, but unsure where to put it next, causing Beth to giggle. She reached up and grabbed his hand (which was hovering over her stomach), clasping both of his hands in hers.

"Daryl Dixon, you've changed." she said, the smile not fading from her face. He sensed that she was feeling back in her normal character, so he smiled slightly back. He leaned over and pecked her on the forehead again, but not leaning back up so that his lips were resting gently on her forehead. Beth flitted her eyes closed as they sat there, comfortably together for the first time in what felt like forever.


	3. Not The Same Man

"**Prompt: **Daryl takes his & Beth's young son whose like nder 10 out hunting or something whatever & the son isn't as a natural a hunter as Daryl was or something and he asks Daryl if he still loves him or proud of him despite and starts crying. Then Daryls all gooey and like "of course I do" or something whatever. Something heartfelt. Then Beth comes in a chides Daryl for making their kid cry or taking him hunting or something like that. End with a cute Bethyl moment too, please?"

Fresh spring dew lay among the wildflowers and tall grass that was waving gently back and forth surrounding the Group's quaint, elegant, woodland home. The brick house had 3 floors and the Dixons and the Rhees shared the four-bedroom middle floor while Michonne, Carl, and Rick shared the other two floors among the rest of the group. The sun was barely risen among their little glade as Beth Dixon sat up from beside her husband, yawning and stretching as she looked out the curtained window to tell the time. She could tell by the docile stillness of the rickety house that she was possibly the only one awake, Daryl's low, scratchy snores drowning out the birdsong from the world around them. She quietly uncovered herself from the grey satin covers, careful not to wake Daryl up, and she crept swiftly and silently across the cold wood floors over to the window to peer out of it. Delicately, she drew back the grey curtain slightly to see a beautiful doe with magnificent speckles across her back, accompanied by two fawns- giving her a wild idea. With quiet but hasty movements, she padded back across the room to their bed, crawled over to Daryl's side, and shook him gently awake. She sprawled her legs over his chest so that she was sitting on his chest, and when he flickered his eyes open to see what was on top of him, a tired smile could be seen from the corners of his mouth. He didn't move, but grunted a 'hello' to her and she leaned forward gently, her arms on his chest. "You and Rick should go hunting together this morning." she whispered, leaning in and putting a finger on his nose so that she was inches away fom his face. "Yeah, I'll let 'em know when he's awake." he croaked sleepily, closing his eyes slightly again, but Beth moved her hips around on his lap, making his eyes jerk open again. "Your son, Daryl." Daryl's eyes didn't close this time, but he looked intently up at her. "He can shoot my crossbow." Daryl said, matter-of-factly as if she would ever allow that to be the end of their conversation. "Daryl- he's been eyeing that thing like he owns it! I'll wake him up, you get dressed, and you guys'll have lunch by the time you're done, right?" Beth had her ways of coaxing her husband into doing things, even if it wasn't using her words. She circled her hips around his lap twice and Daryl's eyes flung open yet again- it was only natural for him. "Good. Get up, honey." she said sweetly, her voice sweet and motherly. Daryl rubbed his eyes as she lifted her legs off of him, crawled back over the side of the bed, and disappeared out of the room to wake their son up. He had no choice but to get up and get dressed, and by the time he had his crossbow flung over his shoulder, little Rick was at his feet.

Rick was an exact copy of Daryl, but with Beth's hypnotic blue eyes and keen mind; he had long, dark hair, narrow eyes, and strong arms like his father. "Ready?" Daryl said, bending down on one knee so that he was level with his son. "Yep!" Rick replied, his voice full of childish energy. "'Kay, lets go." Daryl stood back up and put a hand on Rick's shoulder to steer him out of the room.

Rick was playfully leaping through the woods beside Daryl, but carefully keeping close to his sides. He was holding the knife that he had given him in his fist, focusing ahead. They were tracking the doe that had been in the glade, and after some time, they had come up on them again. "Be real quiet, you don't want to scare 'em." Daryl passed his crossbow to him, but it was heavy in his arms so he had to come behind him like he had done to Beth years before. He held Rick's arms steady so that when he fired it, it wouldn't fire at an angle and shoot something other than their lunch. "When I say, you squeeze that right there, alright?" Daryl muttered under his breath into his son's ear, holding the weapon ready. The doe were grazing peacefully, the noon sun glinting in their eyes so that it looked like a scene from a movie. "Ready…" Daryl muttered again, holding it steadier and firmer in his arms. "Go!" he whisper-yelled and Rick immediately angled the crossbow away from the deer and shot at the dirt, causing the leaves to go up and scare the deer. The doe in the middle was standing straight up, her neck stiff and her body unmoving, not even breathing. "_Rick!_" he hissed in as quiet a voice as he could muster and stood up, shooting fast so that it got to the deer before it could run away while its fellow deer fled. Rick wasn't looking at Daryl at all, but instead his eyes were wide and teary toward the dead deer laying on the ground. "What happened?"

Rick refused to look at his father, so Daryl asked another question. "Wanna try again?" he asked, putting his hand on Rick's trembling shoulder. He feebly nodded, looked up at his dad, and said "Sure." as he followed Daryl again through another thicket, to the new area where the deer had gone. After a long hour of tracking without luck, Daryl decided to return home to see if the deer had gone back to their field. Together they walked silently until they reached the edge of the woods surrounding the field in which the house was, and surely enough two does were grazing casually within shooting distance. Daryl wrapped his arm around his sun again, securing his other on the crossbow as Rick held it up. "Remember what I said?" Daryl asked, and Rick nodded. "Shoot when you're ready this time." But after five minutes of sitting with the crossbow hoisted on their arms, no arrow was fired and no deer was shot. He pulled the crossbow out of the grip of Rick's arms, picked up the dead doe that he had sat on the ground, and bent down to see Rick's face. His eyes were filled with tears, and he could see that he was on the verge of crying. Daryl had no clue what to do, and so Rick began bawling loudly and stammering words he couldn't understand. When Rick had calmed (he was still crying, though) enough to speak audibly, he asked a question that Daryl couldn't answer properly without wondering if he had messed up terribly, which indeed he had. "I-I c-couldn't do it!" he managed between sobs as the boy collapsed into Daryl's arms. Daryl awkwardly patted his back. He was confused and awkward as ever, so he just hugged his son until he stopped crying. "That's okay. We'll get 'em next time." Daryl added, trying to be playful, but sounding condescending. Rick's eyes swelled up with tears again, as he began stammering again. "I c-can't hunt l-like you can!" he threw his tiny hands up to his eyes and began sobbing quietly, but still pretty loud in his opinion. "'Doesn't matter, I'm still your dad. It's okay if you don't want to shoot it, I've got it." Daryl was absolutely _terrible_ at comforting other people, but he tried his hardest to sound like Beth. Rick's sobbing had slowed, but he replied with things that made Daryl feel even worse. "I'm n-not a g-good enough k-kid if I can't do it t-too." Daryl bent down even lower and put one hand on his son's shoulder. "'Course you are. You know the man you're named after's the smartest, strongest man I know, and you're just like him." Rick looked up at him but began crying again- apparantly that wasn't the right thing to say. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the house door open and the sound of footsteps closer toward them. He looked up to see who was coming from the house, and to his dismay (for the first time in his entire life) it was Beth. Rick looked up eagerly, running into Beth's arms and sobbing even louder as she patted his back gently. She shot him a 'what-the-hell-did-you-do' look and his stomach sank. He didn't move from his squatted position in the dirt, but when Beth ushered Rick inside, he followed her to the door. Rick sombered inside and Beth cooed gently after him that she would be right in, she just needed to talk to Daryl. As soon as the door was closed, he prepared himself. "What in God's name did you say to him?" she started, and when he opened his mouth to reply she raised a hand to silence him. "Rick isn't your best friend! He's your son! They're two completely different people, and you can't treat them the same no matter how nice you thought you were being!" Beth's angry expression softened though when she saw Daryl's confused face. He honestly had no idea what he had done wrong, and she understood. She walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his face, leaned in, and kissed him. "He's not the same man, honey." she whispered as she pulled away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house behind her where her son was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Daryl crouched in front of him again, causing Rick to lift his head, but sadness filled his face as Daryl put a hand on his shoulder. "You're my son, and I could never love anybody more, 'kay?" he said, and Rick's expression brightened as he nodded again. "You hungry?" Daryl tried to spark conversation between them, and Rick smiled his toothy, childish smile. "Yeah!" Daryl turned around, pulled Rick onto his back, stood up, and turned to face Beth. "Its a serious piggyback." He grinned as Rick squealed with joy and Beth kissed Daryl's cheek. "I love you." she whispered as Daryl turned around and ran into the kitchen with his son bouncing up and down on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: **"Noah tells Daryl he's sorry he lost his girl and his baby. Everyone's confused."

Woods surrounded them, sadness filling the air and the silence somehow drowning out Maggie's muffled sobs. The group had set up a tiny camp on the side of the road, sleeping in a car and scavenging supplies, and it had just gotten dark, but as the group settled down, Daryl wouldn't let anybody else take watch. He had been quiet all day, listening to Maggie's pain, trying not to think about Beth, and looking at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look anywhere else- everything with color reminded him of Beth, her happy smile, beautiful eyes, graceful features, motherly ways… He could only look at the cracked asphalt of the road, he couldn't even look at Rick. His best friend had got to touch her, kiss her on the cheek, while he patted her on the shoulder like the awkward dork he was. Daryl couldn't believe it was over: Beth Greene, the person he loved more than anybody in the world, was dead. _Gone._ He was staring at the road as usual, listening intently for moans of walkers but not looking up when something broke the silence (it wasn't completely silent, Maggie was still quietly sobbing from the back of the car). Shuffling footsteps on the road toward him, but no moans or growls, and he knew it was only Noah. Daryl was annoyed that somebody had come to bother him so he raised his crossbow into Noah's face, who paused and put his hands up. Daryl snorted, lowered his crossbow, and returned to looking at the ground as Noah limped next to him and sat down next to him. Noah was naturally unwise with words, or just unwise in general, and had figured that the whole group was asleep, leaving them to talk.

"Daryl, I'm sorry." Noah started, twiddling his thumbs and looking at Daryl with a mournful expression on his face. Daryl could feel his temper rising and he knew that if he said her name, he was going to-

"Beth didn't deserve that, and your bab-" Daryl acted quickly, not thinking while he jumped to his feet and put his crossbow to Noah's head. He immediately stopped talking, knowing he had upset Daryl, trembling with fear. Suddenly what Noah had said completely registered in his mind, hitting him hard. Daryl clenched his teeth gruesomely and pressed the tip of the arrow closer to Noah's temple. "What'd you say?" he snarled, trying to push harder into Noah's temple. "T-the b-bab- baby. You don't know about that?" Daryl wasn't in complete shock, of course he knew about it, but he didn't know that anybody else knew. "Who told you?" Daryl spat into Noah's ear, bending down so that they were level with each other. Using his left arm to dig the tip of his crossbow deeper into Noah's trembling head and his right arm was reaching for his knife when the sound of a man clearing his throat made him pause, the low growl was ridden with authority. __Shit.__Daryl thought, looking up alongside Noah and seeing Rick with his hand on his gun holster and the other on his belt. "Put it down, Daryl." Rick's voice was calm but tough, and Daryl slid the crossbow down Noah's cheek for effect and pocketed his knife as he stood up straight. Rick walked close to Daryl, leaning in his ear and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did I hear that right? Baby? What's that about?" Daryl shuddered- he hadn't wanted anybody to know. He pushed Rick's hand off his shoulder and walked away from him, slinging his crossbow over his back. He didn't know where he was going, but he was walking down the road and away from the camp. He couldn't face talking about everything he had lost and he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his friends would drag it out of either him or Noah. He had walked less then ten feet out of their earshot when Rick's footsteps behind him made him pause. Daryl didn't turn around, but waited for Rick to catch up to him. When he had finally caught up, Rick's face was confused and lost and Daryl couldn't meet his eyes, so instead he looked behind his friend's shoulder. "Daryl, did he say what I think he said?" Daryl's eyes met his on accident, his face flushed tomato red, and he looked back to the road again. "Why didn't you say somethin'? Beth would've wanted us to know." this hit Daryl hard- almost as hard as Maggie's fist to his face nearly seconds later. Maggie was sobbing- no, screaming and sobbing at the same time, punching him over and over again until his nose was broken. "YOU FUCKED MY SISTER!" she yelled over and over as she punched him, suddenly stopping and seeping back on his stomach, burying her fists into his abdomen as she sobbed. Daryl's eyes were wide and bruised, and he was unable to move so he was just laying down on the road with Maggie on his stomach, his eyes like a deer in headlights and his expression mournful. Rick stumbled over to pull her off, but Daryl held a hand up and started talking. "Mag-" he had barely uttered the first half of the word when she punched him harder then he had ever been hit in his life, causing the world to swirl around him as Rick lunged to get her away from him and everything went black.

The group had rushed over to observe the scene and Daryl found himself in the backseat of the van an hour later. Maggie was sobbing again, Rick and Michonne comforting her as she collapsed onto the road. He felt terrible for her, and extremely guilty. He had slept with Beth and it was his fault. Finally, he decided to crawl from the back of the van to talk to Rick about what he was going to do always knew what the right thing to do would be. Lucky for Daryl, Rick was already waiting for him outside the van alone. Maggie was sobbing in Michonne's arms, making Daryl feel even worse. "Beth was pregnant?" Rick's voice was low and scratchy. "You and Beth… She was 18, Daryl." Daryl gave a feeble nod but decided to be a man about this. "I'll talk to Maggie." Daryl mumbled, scooting around Rick's side and avoiding looking in his eyes. When he made his way around the van, Maggie looked up sadly from Glenn's arms. Daryl prepared himself for whatever she was going to do to him, raising his hands to show her he wasn't going to do anything bad. She stood up, staggered over to him, and flashed him a look of anger. "She's gone. It doesn't matter. It's over." She pointed a trembling finger at him, but collapsed again and began crying onto the road with her hands over her face. Daryl bent down to see if she was okay, and she leaned up. Maggie's eyes were wild and bloodshot and he could see all the red in them as she leaned into his face. "She loved you." she muttered, falling onto his arm and sobbing into his shirt.


End file.
